Sugar
Were you looking for: Torture Sugar, the Torture suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode? Adventure Sugar(s), her tender and childish counterparts that were meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Kitty FazCat, [[Torture Kitty|'Torture Kitty']], or [[Torture Golden Kitty|'Torture Golden Kitty']]? TRTF Classic= Sugar was an animatronic entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Due to copyright issues with Emil Macko, she was taken out when the game was renamed from "Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fan-Game" to The Return to Freddy's. Appearance Sugar's appearance was taken from Emil Macko's fanmade animatronic, Candy the Cat. She is a blue cat, and she has a red tie, which can be easily seen when she is hiding behind the poster in the Dining Area. She is modeled using a program called Blender, and is extremely detailed. She is a toy animatronic, and the only toy animatronic produced after the others were scrapped. Behavior Sugar began on Night 3, in the Party Room, after Chica finished. Sugar would then move to the Dining Area, then the East Hall, then the Ceiling Vent, then finally The Office.The player must use Freddy Mask with a slight delay, otherwise she will kill the player. Phone Guy Doesn't like Sugar, and states that she is "curious". Trivia * Her jumpscare was actually edited from Toy Bonnie's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * When she is in the Ceiling Vent, most of her body appears to be missing. only her head and arm show. * Sugar is one of the two animatronics that enters the Ceiling Vent, the other one being Chica. * The game's textures must be extracted in order to view the textures for Sugar, with the exception of the Ceiling Vent, which can also be viewed by decompiling the game. * Sugar was meant to appear in a furry movie by BFP called Tycrazmania, but in an organic form, as Sugula. |-|TRTF2 = Sugar returns in The Return to Freddy's 2 as a major antagonist. She used to be a gift-giving animatronic at Fredbear's Family Diner, until she was torn apart by a spoiled kid and was then stored inside the Parts/Service Room for spare parts. She is now a lot more withered in this game. Appearance Sugar is a tall blue and white cat animatronic made out of shiny plastic casing in a similar fashion to the toy animatronics from FNaF 2. Also in a similar style to the toy animatronics, Sugar has bright red rosy cheeks on her face. Sugar also seems to be very withered, with both of her hands being ripped out with wires hanging down in there place (in a similar vein to Withered Chica from FNaF 2). Sugar's jaw also seems to be unhinged to, with her endoskeleton jaw hanging down out of her mouth, her right eye is also noticeably still stuck to it. Sugar is also wearing a bright red bowtie, along with several black buttons in the middle of her chest. Sugar also sports bright yellow eyes, just like Foxy. Behavior Sugar first becomes active on Night 4 and onwards (along with Dug). Sugar starts in the Parts/Services Room, before then proceeding to move into the Main Hall. After that, Sugar will then proceed to move into the office hallway, the player must then very quickly put on the Freddy Mask or else Sugar will jumpscare the player, instantly giving them a Game Over. After defending off Sugar from your office, Sugar will then climb into the Ceiling Vent to wait for an occasion to attack. The player must then put on the Freddy Mask until she leaves, Sugar is pretty hard to repel once in the vent, and if you mess up she will of course jumpscare you. If you successfully deter her off from the vent, she will then go back to where she started. Trivia *She could be seen in the Alpha of TRTF 2, in an early model in Parts/Service. *She may have originally planned to be from Frankburt's Pizza, since one of the poster of her says "Property of Frankburt's Pizza". **This was most likely changed, as the TRTF: The Dreadful Truth states that Sugar originally came from Fredbear's Family Diner. *Both Sugar and Kitty have the same models, but with different colors and props. *There is a kids' drawing of Sugar that can be found on some of the walls in the game that heavily resembles Torture Sugar's design. |-|Cameos= Sugar makes a minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3 where her head can be seen on floor in the office hallway, and in the "Happiest Moment Of My Life" minigame as a mask for one of the children. She also makes a very minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's 4; her head appears in the end-of-night minigames, in the starting room. Multiple copies of her disembodied head appear in Teaser Game 3, Stole Sugar Heads. In The Return to Freddy's 5, she returns, but in the form of Torture Sugar. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's Classic Gameplay Os dat Sandy?.png|Sugar in the Party Room. 191.png|Sugar about to leave the Party Room. 106.png|Sugar in the Dining Area. 105.png|Sugar in the East Hall. SugarVent.png|Sugar in the Ceiling Vent. output_KEDvZL (1).gif|Sugar in The Office. TRTFCLASSICDEATHBYSUGAR.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. Sprites/Minigames Output rfBgta.gif|Sugar's sprite in the "Emil Macko minigame". Sugar.exehasbeendecompiled|Sugar's sprite when the minigame ends. The Return to Freddy's 2 Final 856.png|Sugar's texture as he appears in the first cutscene. 857.png|Sugar's texture as he appears in the second cutscene. 858.png|Sugar's texture as he appears in the third cutscene. 227.png|Sugar sitting inside the Parts/Service room. 225.png|Sugar down the Main Hall 207.png|Sugar down The Office hall. Sugarinthevent.png|Sugar crawling through the Ceiling Vent. SugarJumpscare.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. Max.jpg|Sugar's icon in the Custom Night. Demo 555.png| 146-0.png| 261.png| Output F7u0l4.gif| Alpha 144.png|Sugar in the alpha version of The Return to Freddy's 2. 149.png Ugly.jpg The Return to Freddy's 3 TRTF3 Office.gif||Sugar's head seen in The Office. Sugar Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Sugar. 456_preview.png|Sugar's minigame sprite as seen in the Night 5 minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4/The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigamestart.jpg|Sugar's head lying on the floor, as seen in the Night Minigames. sh.png|Sugar's head, seen in the Night Minigames of TRTF4. 90.png|Sugar's body parts, seen in Teaser Game 1. 43.png|Sugar's head in the Stole Sugar Heads teaser game for TRTF5 . Sugar-0.png|Sugar slumped over, as seen in the "After BFP Death" Minigame. Sugarmask.png|Sugar's mask that appears in the "Die alone..." Ending. SugarPlush.png|Sugar's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. Miscellaneous 2.png|Sugar with her head gutted as seen in TRTFSR. Sugar_Poster.jpg|Sugar's poster created by BFPFilms424 on Deviantart. Property.png|Sugar, with Lockjaw, and Kitty Fazcat |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's Classic The scream that Sugar makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech emitted Sugar kills the player WARNING: LOUD! Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Toys Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF:C Locations Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 1